Multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) wireless networks, in which transceivers are equipped with multiple antennas, can significantly improve data throughput, in particular for multi-hop relaying networks. For such MIMO relay networks, a large number of relaying methods based on physical-layer network coding, e.g., amplify-and-forward (AF) and decode-and-forward (DF), are known.
The most prior art methods exploit coherent signal detections for which accurate channel estimation is required at the receivers. Therefore, those methods do not work well for some communication applications, which experience non-stationary, fast fading channel conditions, especially for rapidly moving mobile transceivers.
Moreover, there are no known methods for optimizing blind space-time modulations for relay networks with physical-layer network coding. To achieve highly reliable networks, it is of great importance to deal with a joint optimization problem of modulations, network coding and channel coding.